Window Panes : Pane Four
by Seshat3
Summary: Jack isn't the only one having fun during the loops!


Scriber's Note: You know the drill, I don't own the characters, I don't own the show and I make nothing more than a thrill of happiness off this story. (That means, no moolah).  Ok, this is another of my vignettes from the episode "Window of Opportunity" Don't ask me how I come up with this stuff…my fingers end up typing it all before my brain can catch up!

Window Panes : Pane Four

Jack paced back and forth through his small cell like room.  How come he'd never noticed before how prison-like their quarters were?  This loop was different.  This loop, the General had decided to put him and Teal'c under restricted quarantine.  No going offworld, no going topside.  Just hang round the base while the smarty pants try to figure it out.

Not that Jack begrudged Sam and Daniel their intelligence, he just wished he didn't have to stay on base while they gabbed about it.  Jack sighed as he stretched his arms up towards the ceiling.  What to do? What to do?

He bounced on his toes for a moment, maintaining his stretch, until a knock came at his door.

________________

Daniel threw his pencil down with a growl of frustration.  Running both hands through his hair he stood up, wincing at the pins and needles that suddenly stabbed through his foot.  Carter looked up in concern.

"You ok Daniel?"

"Yeah, no. Just frustrated. I really can't figure out why Jack and Teal'c are the only ones who remember looping. Kinda feels rotten, being left out."

Carter shrugged "Makes no difference to me, I won't remember this anyway."

"Yeah. But if Jack and Teal'c can cash in on the 'no consequences' clause, why can't we?"

With that realization Daniel turned and left the room.  He was bound and determined to have as much fun as Jack claimed to have had, even if he wouldn't be able to remember it.

He made his way to Jack's quarters, and knocked loudly.

"Whaddya want?"

"Hey Jack, wanna catch a movie or something?"

The look on Jack's face was worth it.  Daniel grinned "If you can tell regulations to go hang, then so can I."

Jack was puzzled "Yeah, but you won't remember it, why bother."

Daniel didn't hesitate to answer "I'm gonna have fun for the next 4 hours Jack, you'll have to remember it for me."

Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

________________

Samantha Carter rubbed her aching eyes before checking the time.  Realizing that Daniel had not yet returned she was surprised to find that 2 hours had passed since he left.  With a loud yawn she stood and went in search of both Daniel…and something to eat.

Wandering into the officers lounge for a bran muffin she was surprised to find the lights turned off and only the blue flickering glow of the widescreen television lit the room.  She made her way into the kitchen where she fixed herself a cup of strong coffee, with a buttered muffin to go.  Well, make that two muffins, she deserved the treat after all.  She was about to leave the lounge when she heard two familiar laughs coming from the oversized couch in front of the television.  Curious, she took her snack closer to see what Daniel and Jack were up to.

"Sir? Daniel?" Sam interrupted their laughter.

"Have a seat Sam" Jack spoke around a mouthful of popcorn., a big green bowl on his lap filled to the brim with the fluffy snack.  Daniel had his own bowl, the same size, just as full.

"This is where you've been all the time Daniel?" Sam was annoyed.  Watching television for 2 hours?  While she'd been hard at work?

"Lighten up Sam, and stop talking  This is the best part!"

Sam shut up more in confusion than in any desire to take orders from Daniel.  Daniel of all people!

On the screen Bugs Bunny appeared in a pink dress, flowers decorating his ears.  Sam felt a chuckle in her throat and quickly swallowed a large mouthful of coffee.

"Shhhhhhh" Jack didn't even look at her as she chocked on the scalding liquid. 

"Cartoons? Daniel?"

"Sure Sam, it's one of the best things in the universe.  Have a seat will ya?"

Sam fumed silently for a second or two until Daniel and Jack burst into laughter again at the antics of Bugs.  She couldn't help herself and laughed with them.  Sitting down on the plush sofa she tucked her feet underneath her, munching on her muffins as she, Jack and Daniel watched one cartoon after another.

"What in the..?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH" came three voices from the couch.

General Hammond flipped the lights on in the lounge, a load groan issuing from the three officers in front of the television.

"Awww c'mon General" Daniel whined, secure in the knowledge that the General wouldn't remember any of this.

"It's ok Daniel…time's up anyway" Jack sighed "It's been fun, thanks for joining me Dan…."

The world flashed white around him, the lounge disappeared, replaced by the stark mess hall.  A spoon magiked itself into his hand.

"Here we go again"


End file.
